Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{3k + 5}{7k + 7} \div 3$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{3k + 5}{7k + 7} \times \dfrac{1}{3}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(3k + 5) \times 1} {(7k + 7) \times 3}$ $y = \dfrac{3k + 5}{21k + 21}$